Support Group Struggles (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
The next day, Therapist led his group out to the Smurf Forest to start their exercises. When they finally made it to the campsite, the sight amazed them. The sun shined from in between the trees, creating a beautiful reflection on the pond that connected to a small waterfall. The grass glowed a bright green, with flowers growing everywhere. "Oh, this place is absolutely formidable!" Painter exclaimed. "Yes!" Greedy's eyes darted to a Smurfberry bush, "I agree!" "Smurfette would LOVE these flowers!" Enamored added. Eska looked around and agreed with all of them. The place was beautiful. "Now, for our first assignment," Therapist sat on the grass, "We are going to practice some breathing exercises. Everyone sit in a circle near me and we’ll practice." Once everyone sat in a circle, Therapist continued, "Now, close your eyes. Don't focus on what's around you. Focus on your happy place. Focus on what makes you happy. For me, it's the soothing sounds of waves crashing on the sand." Eska was slightly confused by this. How was closing your eyes going to help her with her obsession with stunts? She closed her eyes anyway and tried to imagine a calm scenery. However, the only scenery she could imagine that made her happy was the adrenaline rush from skydiving. When Britze peeked out of one eye to see how Eska was doing, she was gone. "Um, Mr. Therapist, sir?" Britze tried to get his attention, "Eska's gone." "What?" Therapist looked around, and everyone helped. He then spotted her up in the tree, "I see you, Eska! Put the parachute down and come back down." Eska groaned and climbed down the tree safely. Going a whole week without doing any stunts was going to be hard. That night, the members discussed their progress so far. "I was surprised I went a whole day without eating anything with gluten!," Greedy went first, "Maybe this whole diet won't be so bad." "The color clouds from Fluorescent Fields really calmed me!" Painter added. "I don't get it," Eska interrupted the topic, "How is this going to help me rid my obsession with stunts?" "Sometimes, breathing can help your thought process flow smoother," Therapist explained, "I don't exactly know how it can rid of a habit, but the various exercises throughout might be able to answer that. But, are you sure there isn't anything else bothering you besides this?" Eska thought about the day before, when Mona was flirting with Benny. She ignored the thought and shook her head, "No, there isn't." "I see," Therapist concluded, "Now, everyone get some sleep. Tomorrow will be just as great!" When Eska and Britze went into their shared tent, Britze comforted her, "Don't worry, Eska. Therapist knows what he's doing. He can help you." She turned out the lights and went to sleep. Eska turned on her side and thought more. Were her problems connected somehow? Previous Next Category:Support Group Struggles chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story